Origenes: El Retorno Del Mal (Renovado)
by Aldana-Akemi
Summary: Una segunda oportunidad trae consigo nuevos peligros, Royal Shine ha renacido para una mejor vida, sin embargo la ambición de una villana hacia el poder supremo pondrá en peligro la nueva vida de la alicornio.
1. Chapter 1: El Renacimiento

**Hola a todos los fictioners yo soy Minerva2002 y antes que nada lamento enserio no haber podido seguir con el mismo fanfic en mi anterior cuenta ya que la verdad tenía otras cosas planeadas pero no era lo que realmente quería, por cierto debo avisar que en este fanfic no aparecerá ningún personaje de la serie de MLP solo será de puros Ocs ya que decidí expandir mi imaginación, a ver como acaba todo esto...**

 **Ahora sin nada más que decir !COMENCEMOS¡**

 **Orígenes: El Retorno Del Mal**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El Renacimiento**

Hace años, existía un pequeño pueblo llamado Ardenia, los habitantes eran alegres y bondadosos siempre dando un casco para ayudar a los demás, los potrillos jugaban siempre en un gran parque situado en el centro.

Pero lejos del pueblo dentro de un bosque oscuro donde se podía notar que merodeaban criaturas horribles, se encontraba una cabaña y dentro de esta se escuchaban los gritos de una unicornio en trabajo de parto, en ese entonces no existía hospitales por lo cual la atención era en casa pero esta ocasión era diferente, la yegua solo se limitaba a gritar y pujar con dolor, la única ayuda que tenía a su lado era la de un joven poni de parecer 17 años quien traía agua caliente y toallas que se manchaban con sangre y sudor.

—Sunlight puje, usted puede— la alentaba el poni color celeste, crin negra con puntas azules y ojos negros.

—¡AAAAH!— gritó la unicornio blanca de crin y ojos rosas antes de caer en la cama exhausta.

En la habitación se escucho los fuertes llantos de una cría, el poni toma al bebé y su expresión de sorpresa fue notada por la unicornio la cual dio una pequeña risa sabiendo como era su hija, una bella unicornio alada de crin morada y pelaje blanco.

—Es… ¿Es una unicornio alada?— pregunta sorprendido él bañando a la bebé en el agua caliente y cubriéndola con una manta rosada para después dársela a su madre.

—Sí, es lo que es— le responde para después mirar a su hija y acariciar su crin pero rápidamente se la da a Beast, la unicornio lucia agotada y su respiración se escuchaba fuerte.

—¿Pero cómo? La única unicornio alada es…es la reina Irenda— comenta aun sorprendido.

—Beast yo...yo te lo explicaré después, por favor lleva a mi niña en su cuna necesito descansar un poco...— le decía mientras sus ojos se cerraban quedándose dormida en su cómoda cama.

El poni asiente con la cabeza, antes que nada arrulla a la cría y sus llantos cesaron de un momento a otro escuchando solo una pequeña risa, coloca con cuidado a la pequeña dentro de su cuna.

Para pasar el rato mientras Sunlight descansaba él mismo lavo las toallas para después tenderlas afuera, vio al frente entre unos arbustos unos ojos rojos, de ahí sale una criatura feroz un tipo de león con cuernos y gran hocico pero choco contra una barrera rosa que protegía la cabaña.

—Que estúpido— comentó viendo a la bestia y volvió adentro.

Pasaron algunas horas y Sunlight despierta teniendo al frente a Beast con una bandeja donde habían dos tazas de té, dejando la bandeja a un lado ayuda a la unicornio a acomodarse en su cama.

—Gracias por ocuparte de mi hija mientras descansaba— agradeció Sunlight tomado un poco de té.

—No hay de que Sunlight, pero ahora ¿me puedes explicar cómo tu hija nació siendo una unicornio con alas?— vuelve a preguntar el curioso, como dijo solamente había una unicornio alada y que hubiera otra sería una sorpresa para él.

—Con gusto...todo sucedió antes de conocernos— dejo la taza de té a un lado y se pone a narrar...

* * *

 _Cuando era joven y solo tenía 16 años, mi familia estaba con problemas económicos por lo cual hicieron un matrimonio arreglado entre un rico adinerado y yo, su edad era el doble que la mía, era arrogante y malicioso no le gustaba que saliera de la mansión mas parecía su prisionera que su esposa y mi familia no hacía nada para protegerme._

 _Una noche él organizo una fiesta para todos aquellos de sociedad alta, frente a todos me trataba como si fuera un trofeo pero esa noche fue la más maravillosa de todas, fue ahí donde conocí a mi verdadero amor, él se llamaba Silver Knight, durante seis años el y yo nos veíamos a escondidas de mi esposo para no tener problemas, fue cuando una noche cuando mirando había salido a un viaje de tres días el había venido a la mansión y me entregue completamente a él._

 _Después de que mi marido llegara, me di cuenta que estaba en cinta estaba feliz pero a la vez asustada, mi marido y yo jamás habíamos tenido algo intimo, ese mismo día el salió con urgencia y yo me quede sola esperando a Silver Knight para darle la noticia pero nunca llego, ya de noche estaba sentada en uno de los sillones tomando una taza de té hasta que volvió mi esposo, tenía una mirada sin vida y perturbadora podía notar el odio en sus ojos sostenía una bolsa negra y la tira frente mío._

— _Abrid la bolsa de una vez— ordenó en un tono seco._

 _Yo con timidez abrí la bolsa para ver su contenido y... y era su... su cabeza, era la cabeza de Silver, era la cabeza de mi amado, y ese maldito bastardo lo... lo ASESINÓ...no podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

— _Eres una pe**a— me insulto para después jalar mi crin y tirándola al suelo._

— _No...¿Por qué lo mataste?— pregunte asustada y con lágrimas en mis ojos._

— _Por haberme sido infiel con este bastardo, uno de mis amigos te vio con él besándose en los jardines y como este entro a la mansión— me respondió seriamente para después sonreír._

— _...¡AGH! ¡Sí! ¡No te niego que estuve él, fue más macho que tú en todo y adivina! ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA CRÍA SUYA!— ese fue mi peor error._

 _El me sometió contra su voluntad, me golpeo varias veces en mi vientre tirándome contra el suelo por más que intentara huir siempre me agarraba y lastimaba como podía hasta sangrar._

— _Que se vaya el infierno esa cría tuya— me dijo antes de patearla por última vez._

 _Quede inconsciente en el suelo frío con dolor por todo mi cuerpo, desperté lastimada en mi habitación y con dificultad en poder moverse podía escuchar hablar a dos ponis entre ellos mi agresor y un medico amigo de él._

— _Entonces ¿la cría murió?— pregunta sin interés._

— _Sí, enserio lo lamento Mr. Black— dice en un tono triste el médico._

— _No tienes porque, puedes retirarte— Black como se llamaba mi marido se despidió de su amigo y estaba dispuesto a entrar a mi habitación._

 _No podía moverme, solo podía pensar en que perdí a mi pequeña cría mis lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, yo solo lo quede mirando con furia, el odio y deseos de venganza habían nublado mi mente._

— _Al parecer has escuchado todo, Sunlight si tanto querías tener un hijo o hija debe de ser conmigo ¿sí?— me ordenaba como si fuera un perro recogido de la calle— ¡Responde!_

— _Vete al infierno, Black— fue lo que le conteste._

 _No sé como lo hice pero logre levantarme y con todas mis fuerzas me le abalance contra él, este rencor me dominaba por completo, me tiro contra la cama y antes de que el pudiera hacer algo agarre la lámpara de fuego y se lo tire a la cabeza, retrocedió y empezó a sangrar, pero aun así no me detenía no me era suficiente quería matarlo por eso agarre una vela la cual se la tire, el fuego se esparcía por todo su cuerpo oía los gritos de tormento de Black corría desesperada con tal de apagar el fuego pero no lo logro, termino rendido en el suelo quemándose pero no me di cuenta que él maldito idiota chocaba contra todo y la habitación ardía en llamas._

 _La puerta abierta era mi única salvación por lo que salte encima del cuerpo sin vida de Black y salí de la habitación, antes de dejar la mansión completa fui a una bodega de ahí saque algo de oro eso me mantendría algunos meses, ya no tenía nada, mi esposo murió, mi verdadero amor también y mi familia me abandonó... Estaba completamente sola, mis pensamientos me habían hecho quedarme por un buen tiempo en la bodega para cuando salí los pasillos ardían en fuego._

— _Maldición— pensé y me fui por otros lados donde en desgracia las llamas ya habían opacado toda la mansión._

 _Creí que era mi fin, que hasta aquí mi vida terminaría, el humo me hacia efecto y casi caigo de nuevo al suelo pero de un momento a otro el fuego se detuvo todo._

 _Fue ahí cuando lo vi, era un pegaso de crin y pelaje amarillo con unos hermosos ojos azules, este tenía una espada atrás y se acercaba a mí para ayudarme a levantarme._

— _¿Quién eres?— pregunté incrédula, en la mansión solo estábamos mi marido y yo, no teníamos sirvientes el me daba todo el trabajo a mí._

— _No tengo nombre pero puedes llamarme "Soul Watcher"— me contesta con una voz profunda y seria._

— _Pero ¿cómo entraste a la mansión? ¿qué haces aquí?— cada vez le hacía más preguntas pero no me esperaba lo siguiente._

— _Silencio— fue lo único que dijo él y al instante me calle, no podía hablar— Sunlight, he venido a proponerte un trato el cual puedes rechazar si quieres._

 _Eso me dejo pensando de nuevo y solo dejo que prosiga a lo que tiene planeado._

— _Veraz, te puedo salvar de tu muerte a cambio de que seas madre de ella— me apunta con su espada y un brillo desprendía de ella— toca la espada._

 _Al tocar la espada varios recuerdos entraron en mi mente, tristes...sádicos y enfermizos, solo podía ver muerte y sufrir de varios ponis veía a través de los ojos de alguien más, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho algo que me hizo llorar, asustada deje de tocar el arma y retrocedí._

— _Prefiero...morir antes de ser madre de esa loca...— fue lo que le dije a lo que el Soul Watcher guardo su espada._

— _Es una lástima ¿sabes? Eres la quinta que se niega a ser la madre de una pobre alma en desgracia perseguida por los terribles recuerdos— su tono de voz cambio a una de decepción— esperaba que tu lo entendieras Sunlight, después de todo con lo que acaba de pasar..._

— _Si intentas persuadirme...no lograras nada— le decía un poco molesta._

— _Claro que no lo hago, solo que cualquiera merece una segunda oportunidad...pero para demostrar que al menos estoy agradecido de que escucharas, te ayudare a salir de aquí— en eso el me mostró un camino que aun no era opacado por el fuego a lo que fui corriendo por el llevándome directo a la salida._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando me detuve y pensé las cosas con claridad, si yo aceptaba podría ser madre de nuevo y tener una familia...pero ¿y si hacia algo contra mí? Tenía miedo y sentí como algo apareció al lado mío, estaba el Soul Watcher apuntando a la salida._

— _¿Qué esperas Sunlight? Huye— me dijo mirándome seriamente._

— _Espere, quiero hablar con usted, yo... ¿qué pasaría si acepto tener a esa criatura?— pregunte un poco nerviosa._

 _Él me sonrió y río un poco, no le veía el chiste a esto._

— _Si te conviertes en madre de ella, tus pecados serán perdonados eso sí, deberás criarla y cuidarla bien para que no vuelva a hacer sus mismos errores, su infancia no fue para nada buena sufrió mucho al morir su madre y solo tener un padre que le daba odio, pero contigo Sunlight se que su vida será diferente aunque eso depende de ti— me contesta amablemente._

 _Tal vez no tenía a nadie pero tenía la oportunidad para tener a alguien conmigo, a lo que mire al Soul Watcher directo a los ojos y sonreí._

— _Acepto tenerla en mi vientre— él también me sonrió cuando dije eso y con la punta de su espada toco mi vientre, una luz me dejo ciega y al abrir los ojos me encontraba lejos de la mansión con una bolsa llena de monedas de oro._

 _Creí que podía tener una vida normal pero me equivoque, al no encontrar mi cuerpo en la casa todos comenzaron a creer que yo fui la quien provoco el incendio...bueno, no estaban equivocados si lo hice yo pero con motivos._

 _Como podía huí de Ardenia y me refugie en el bosque...donde bueno, ahí fue cuando te conocí Beast Slayer._

* * *

—Gracias a ti, sigo viva me salvaste de ese monstruo y ahora tengo un lugar donde vivir, muchas gracias— Sunlight le da un beso en la mejilla a Beast y este se sonroja mucho por ello — me podrías pasar a mi hija ¿por favor?

—O-oh claro!— Beast salió del trance y toma a la bebé para dársela a su madre.

—No sé como una pequeña criatura pudo hacer tanto mal— decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla del bebé y le daba un beso en la frente.

—Uh, si pero ¿como la vas a llamar?— preguntó Beast mirando a la cría.

Un susurro pasó por la oreja de Sunlight y miro a su hija para abrazarla después con amor.

—Se llamará... Royal Shine— respondió para dar una sonrisa a su hija que fue devuelta igual.

 _ **"Feliz Renacimiento Royal Shine"**_

* * *

 **Bueno fictioners espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, lo sé, debo mejorar varias cosas en mi escritura.**

 **Le doy un agradecimiento a BigSilver Note por darme el permiso de hacer el fic.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo amigos, cuídense.**


	2. Chapter 2: Feliz Cumpleaños Royal

**Orígenes: El Retorno Del Mal**

 **Capítulo 2: Feliz Cumpleaños Royal**

Era un día nublado, la nieve caía y cubría los árboles, arbustos y el techo de una cabaña, adentro estaba Sunlight prendiendo fuego a la chimenea aun temblando del frío, se dirigió al comedor y con magia levita una taza de chocolate caliente, absorbiendo un poco se da cuenta de la hora del reloj que apuntaban a las 8:00 AM.

Alguien toca la puerta y enseguida la abre, Beast quien estaba ahí tenia atado a su pata unos globos amarillos, dos cajas pequeñas y una mediana, esto hizo que la unicornio se confundiera.

—Beast ¿Por qué trajiste todo esto?— pregunto incrédula Sunlight ayudándolo con las cajas pequeñas.

— ¿Por qué lo traje? Sunlight, no me digas que lo olvidaste...— esas palabras solo confundieron mas a la unicornio.

Beast Slayer se acerca a un calendario y apunta a una fecha exacta del doceavo mes que estaba encerrado en un círculo rojo y tenía una etiqueta de cumpleaños.

—... ¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!— al instante camina de un lado a otro alterada — soy la peor madre del mundo ¿qué clase de madre se olvida del cumpleaños de su propia hija? — se preguntaba ella mientras inhalaba y exhalaba alternadamente.

—No te preocupes Sunlight, sabía que lo olvidarías por lo cual traje dos regalos, uno tuyo y otro mío— Beast aparta la caja mediana y le entrega un paquete largo y ancho a la unicornio.

—Perdón pero ¿puedo saber que hay en la caja mediana?— pregunta de nuevo Sunlight mientras con magia agarra el regalo.

—Oh es una sorpresa— respondió con una sonrisa carismática.

En el segundo piso de la cabaña, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de una habitación decorada con dibujos en la pared hechos por la pequeña alicornio que dormía plácidamente en su cama, los rayos del sol caen en los ojos cerrados de Royal Shine que tenia abrazando un oso de felpa, abre sus ojos y da un bostezo mientras estira sus patas delanteras.

— ¡Sí! ¡Hoy es el día!— chillo Royal de la emoción.

Tranquilamente se levanta y se cepilla la crin, saca de uno de sus cajones un moño rosa claro con el cual amarra su crin morada, sonriente y radiante sale de la habitación muy animada.

— ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡Es mi cumpleaños!— Royal decía dando saltitos contenta bajando las escaleras.

Cuando llega a la sala no había nadie ni nada, todo estaba vacío, el ambiente solitario la asustaba dando a entender que odia la soledad, se acerca a los muebles y de un salto aparecen Sunlight y Beast con los globos amarillos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Royi!— gritaron los dos al unisonó.

— ¡Yey! ¡Si se acordaron!— Royi como le decían de cariño, abraza primero a su madre y después a Beast que lo consideraba como un hermano mayor para ella.

— ¿Cómo crees que nos íbamos a olvidar de tu cumpleaños hija? Jeje— algo nerviosa mira a otra parte recibiendo la mirada burlona de Beast.

Los dos llevan a Royi al comedor donde había un gran pastel de chocolate con coco rallado y una cereza encima, antes de que pudiera dar un mordisco al pastel le cantan una canción de feliz cumpleaños.

—Enserio, estoy agradecida de que se acordaran de mi cumpleaños, los amo mucho a los dos— Royi cierra los ojos poniendo sus cascos en su pecho y de un soplido apaga la vela del pastel.

— ¿Que deseaste?— pregunta Beast Slayer curioso.

—Si te lo digo mi deseo no se cumplirá, hermano— dice Royi en un tono risueño.

Al cabo de comer el pastel, era el momento más divertido de Royi, era hora de abrir los regalos eso mantenía a la pequeña muy feliz. Primero abrió el regalo de Sunlight que era una caja grande de 48 colores en total y un cuaderno de hojas en blanco.

—Mami muchas gracias, me encanta dibujar y ya tengo los materiales para ello— para mostrar su sincero gracias abraza a su madre con cariño.

Sunlight corresponde el abrazo y le hace una seña de "gracias" a Beast por el regalo, si no lo hubiera traído lo más probable es que la pequeña Royal se pusiera triste.

—Hey hermanita, no olvides abrir mi regalo— comentó el poni acercando la caja a la cumpleañera.

Lo primero que noto en la caja era que no tenia papel de regalo encima solo tres pequeños agujeros en dos caras de la caja, al acercarse más la caja se mueve y asustada la alicornio se esconde detrás de su madre.

—Beast ¿qué has traído?— pregunta un poco a la defensiva Sunlight activando su magia temiendo por la seguridad de su pequeña.

—Vamos Royi, no tengas miedo solo abre la caja— le suplica Beast quien al no recibir respuesta el mismo abre la caja.

Tanto como Sunlight y Royal tenían un poco de miedo de lo que fuera pero sus mandíbulas cayeron de ternura cuando Beast saca de la caja una cría de zorro marrón claro con patas del mismo color solo que más oscuro y pecho blanco, en su cabeza sobresalía tres mechones ondulados de cabello del mismo color que su pelaje, pero este era particular puesto que no tenía solo una cola si no nueve colas.

—¡Que tierno!— grito Royi muy agudo a lo que el pobre animal se asusto — ups...

Beast le acerca al zorro a Royi, la cual dejo de tener miedo y se acerca a la criatura algo tímida, la cría de zorro se acerco a ella igual y teniéndose más confianza se dejo acariciar por la alicornio.

—Seremos muy buenos amigos...Elury— apenas dijo eso, Elury le lame la mejilla a su dueña.

—Royal, tienes que saber que tener un zorro de mascota lleva a una gran responsabilidad, por el momento yo te ayudare a cuidarlo pero cuando tengas 10 años te encargarás tu sola de él ¿entendido?— pregunta Sunlight para después ver algo molesta con Beast.

—Si mami— contesta su hija amablemente — mami ¿Elury y yo podemos salir a jugar a fuera?

—Está bien pero, no crucen la barrera— le advierte la unicornio y vio como su hija salía de la cabaña con Elury en su lomo — ¿Una mascota? Hubiera sido mejor que le compraras un peluche.

—Gaste lo poco que me quedaba en los materiales de dibujo de Royi, a ese pequeñin lo encontré solo en una cueva si no hubiera sido porque lo salve habría terminado muy mal— comenta Beast Slayer mirando por la ventana como jugaban los dos.

Fuera de la cabaña estaba Royi en el césped rodando por todo el sitio que podía estar mientras que Elury la seguía con pequeños saltos hasta quedar encima de ella.

—Jijiji, eres el mejor Elury— le dice Royal dándole un abrazo a su pequeño amigo.

Después de unos minutos supervisándolos, Sunlight y Beast deciden limpiar el comedor quitándole los ojos de encima a Royal, aunque ese fue un grave error, Elury con curiosidad sale de la zona segura atravesando el portal.

—Elury no, espera— preocupada ella sigue a su amigo para atraparlo pero se habían alejado mucho de la cabaña.

La alicornio lo sigue hasta llegar a una zona frondosa del bosque, estaba muy oscuro pero logro encontrar a su pequeño amigo y lo cargo, antes de que pudiera moverse escucho un pequeño ruido detrás de ella asustada voltea y se encuentra cara a cara con una serpiente lila oscuro de ojos amarillos, era más grande y grueso que un árbol ella retrocedió con miedo abrazando a Elury.

—Ugh...— Sunlight se le cae un vaso y casi se desmaya pero fue atrapada por Beast.

— ¿Sunlight? ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto preocupado el poni.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento...Royal...— rápidamente miro por la ventana y no podía ver a su hija en la zona segura del jardín — ¡n-no está!

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar el gran grito de Royal, Sunlight no tardo en salir de la cabaña en busca de su hija a pesar de que Beast la intentara detener, rápidamente fue a su habitación que estaba algo desordenada y de un cofre saca un escudo y una espada amarrándose al lomo un látigo muy largo, sin perder tiempo sale de la cabaña siguiendo las pisadas de Sunlight que dejaba atrás.

— ¡AAAAH!— gritaba Royal escapando de la gran serpiente teniendo en su lomo a Elury que se ocultaba en su crin — ¡MAMÁ!

Sunlight seguía los gritos de Royal para cuando la encontró ella estaba tirada en el suelo casi inconsciente la serpiente derrumbaba arboles mientras se deslizaba en el suelo para poder atrapar a Royal, pero un ataque sorpresa hizo retroceder a la bestia.

Elury estaba frente de Royal en posición de ataque, antes de que la víbora pudiera atacar Elury da un gran salto y lanzallamas sale de su boca hacia la serpiente quemando parte de su rostro, el pequeño zorro era muy veloz lanzaba brazas de fuego que lo herían de gravedad al monstruo.

— ¿Qué cosa es ese zorro?— se preguntaba así misma Sunlight.

Aprovechando que la serpiente estaba distraída con Elury, Sunlight carga a su hija pero la suerte no le duró mucho pues la serpiente se dio cuenta de su intento de huir y de un coletazo lanzo a Elury contra un árbol.

— ¡Oh demonios!— Sunlight maldecía por dentro al mal que se le avecinaba.

Pero antes de que esa despierte pudiera atacarlas aparece justamente Beast Slayer clavando su espada en el ojo de la serpiente, el reptil abre su boca como caimán e intenta comerse a los tres de un bocado pero el poni se tira en la boca de la serpiente, obviamente esta se lo trago.

Sunlight le tira varios rayos de magia pero eso no la detuvo así que intento correr pero se detuvo cuando vio que la serpiente se quedaba quieta, la espada de Beast la había atravesado desde adentro para después recorrer la espada por todo su estomago partiéndolo a la mitad para después salir del cuerpo inerte de la serpiente.

—Eso...fue... ¡INCREÍBLE!— grito Beast muy entusiasta pues le encantaba ese tipo de batallas.

— ¿¡Estás loco!? Royi casi sale lastimada— le regaño molesta mientras acariciaba la cabeza su hija.

—Elury...— fue lo que dijo Royi abriendo sus ojos y ver a su amigo algo lastimado.

—Tranquila Royal, él estará bien— Beast carga al pequeño Elury y trota al lado de Sunlight para no tener que enfrentarse a otra criatura del bosque.

Después de una revisión, Royal solo tenía una ala lastimada mientras que una de las patas de Elury también estaba lastimaba, Sunlight recostó a su hijita en su cama siendo tan pequeña casi la asesina una serpiente.

—Sunlight tranquila, ella está bien— le reconfortó Beast dándole un abrazo a la unicornio que fue correspondido.

—Es que... ¿qué hubiera pasado si no llegábamos a tiempo? Mi niña ya no estaría con nosotros, eh sido una madre irresponsable olvide su cumpleaños y hoy por distraída casi la pierdo no hubiera podido seguir viva si la culpa me carcomía por dentro— esas palabras dejaron sin habla a Beast que solo acaricio su lomo.

—Sera mejor que la dejemos dormir tranquila, este día ha sido agotador para todos— sugirió Beast quien se llevo a Sunlight fuera de la habitación hasta llegar a la sala donde preparo dos tazas de té y se sentaron en el sillón.

—El dinero se agotó, ya no tenemos nada...— decía Sunlight triste mientras tomaba un poco de té.

—Del dinero no te debes de preocupar Sunlight, yo trabajo y traigo comida a casa, lo que gano es suficiente para nosotros tres— replico el poni.

—Royi ya tiene 5 años, se supone que hace un año debió asistir a una escuela y pensaba que el siguiente año podría llevarla a una pero, con lo que acaba de suceder creo que no se podrá— recordando todo lo sucedido no quería que su hija saliera de la cabaña otra vez, tenía miedo de perderla.

—Trabajare el doble si es necesario pero veraz que Royi tendrá una buena educación— siguió hablando él pero fue interrumpido por la unicornio.

—Has hecho mucho por nosotras dos Beast, pero creo que será mejor que también yo me ponga a trabajar...— ante esas palabras Beast se impresiono un poco — y debido por los anteriores sucesos la educación de Royi será en casa, tendrá completamente prohibido salir de la cabaña.

—Sunlight ¿no crees que es un poco exagera...?— Beast se calla al recibir la mirada asesina de Sunlight— ehm, tienes razón jeje.

—Ya pasaron 5 años, dudo que alguien me conozca ahora en el pueblo, cuida de Royi saldré a buscar un trabajo— le ordeno Sunlight a Beast el cual se lleva un casco a la frente.

—A sus órdenes señorita— el poni recibe una sonrisa de Sunlight y ve cómo se va tomando una ruta segura.

Paso cierto tiempo, Sunlight había conseguido un trabajo pero no le decía a su hija ni a Beast de que trabajaba parecía ser secreto, aun así lograron no les faltaba ni un plato de comida en la mesa, los turnos de Beast eran diurnos mientras que Sunlight trabajaba en las noches así podían cuidar de Royi entre los dos.

Dos años después, en la tarde, Royi jugaba en su habitación con Elury ya que tenían prohibido salir de la cabaña, la puerta se abre y entra Sunlight con varios libros y los deja en la mesa pequeña de su hija.

—Am, Mamá ¿y esos libros?— pregunta Royi acercándose y tomando uno que en realidad era un diccionario.

—Hija ya tienes 7 años, y te has retrasado mucho en tus estudios por lo cual te traje estos libros para que aprendas un poco de todo— contesta Sunlight animada y feliz.

Entre los libros había: cultura, geografía, economía, historia, matemáticas, ciencia (física, química y biología), idiomas, lectura, civismo, relaciones internacionales y diplomacia.

—Ehm, mamá ¿de qué me va a servir la diplomacia?— le pregunta confundida puesto que busco su significado en el diccionario.

—Podrías ser alguien muy grande algún día, hija, oh cielos se me hace tarde nos vemos por favor que no se te olvide estudiar los libros— antes de irse le da un beso en la frente a Royal y se va galopando.

Justamente al abrir la puerta para salir estaba Beast parado frente a ella.

—Justo a tiempo, la cena está en la estufa y que Royi no se acueste muy tarde y por favor, vigila que esté estudiando ya le compre todos los libros que necesita ¿sí?— antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra ella ya se había ido dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

—Si...— fue lo único que dijo Beast y cerró la puerta.

En la noche, Beast calienta la comida y se dirige a la habitación de Royal con una bandeja que tenía un plato de guiso y un vaso de agua, al abrir la puerta ve a Royal dormida sobre la mesa de noche con varios libros abiertos, Elury estaba en la cama descansando pero se despertó cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

—Oh Royal, pobre solo tiene 7 años y ya está estudiando esos libros— Beast deja en la cómoda la bandeja y se acerca a ella.

La carga con cuidado y le hace una señal a Elury para que se bajara, el pequeño zorro obedeció y la dejo en la cómoda cama, antes de retirarse escucho el quejido de la alicornio, se volteo y pudo observar como Royal se movía de un lado a otro Elury estaba preocupado tanto como Beast hasta que ella se levanto de un grito de la cama.

— ¡AAAAAAH!— ese grito era impresionante, Royal había hecho temblar la cabaña y quebró las ventanas y abrió los ojos mirando a la nada — perdón... — fue lo que dijo antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

—Que…rayos...— el poni se acerca a ella y se asegura que este dormida, sin decir nada dejo a Royal con Elury y salió de la habitación para ordenar las cosas que se habían caído por el temblor que una potra de 7 años había provocado.

Aun así, no quería preocupar a Sunlight por lo sucedido así que reemplazo los vidrios de las ventanas y dejo todo ordenado, Sunlight le guardaba secretos así que ¿Por qué no guardarle secretos a ella? Tenía algo de miedo por dentro por esto pero lo dejo pasar...después de todo, una pequeña potra no haría nada malo.


	3. Chapter 3: Pesadillas

**Orígenes**

 **El Retorno Del M** al

 **Capítulo 3: Pesadillas**

 **9 Años Después**

Un bello canto se oía en el bosque la dulce melodía no tenia comparación, la voz provenía de Royal Shine quien abre las ventanas de su cuarto para admirar el sol, Elury estaba recostado en la cama escuchándola para deleitarse con tal hermosa voz.

 _Toda mi vida aquí he estado_

 _De nada hasta hoy me he quejado_

 _Pues mi vida en mi mundo es contenta_

 _Aunque siento que esta algo incompleta_

 _En las ventanas veo otro espacio_

 _Un mundo que no va tan despacio_

 _La luz de sol ahí brilla_

 _Y al verlo siento maravillas_

 _Quisiera un día poder disfrutarlo_

 _Hacer algo más que solo anhelarlo_

 _Sentir en mi rostro la suave caricia_

 _Del viento y su cálida brisa_

 _Ser libre como un ave_

 _O en las aguas como una nave_

 _Ser libre por tan solo un día_

 _Sería para mí una gran maravilla_

 _Un día yo podré lograrlo_

 _Haré algo más que solo soñarlo_

 _Un día por fin seré libre_

 _¡Y hará que mi corazón vibre!_

Al término de su canción vio como Elury muy emocionado da un brinco en la cama, ella se recuesta a su lado y mira el techo teniendo encima a su pequeño amigo.

—Mañana cumpliré 15, Elury— le dice acariciando su cabeza y este solo la mira inocentemente —15 años en la misma cabaña, y mi madre no quiere dejarme salir.

El zorro de nueve colas brinca de nuevo hasta estar encima de un cofre para acercarse a la ventana, dándole una señal de que podía salir por ahí.

—No podría hacerlo Elury, no quisiera que mi madre se decepcionara de mi— comentó en un tono triste.

Royal miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación y poco a poco empieza a quedarse dormida hasta estar en un profundo sueño, todo estaba oscuro ella miraba confundida a su alrededor sin lograr encontrar algo.

* * *

 _—¿Dónde estoy? Elury ¿donde estas?— preguntaba escuchándose un eco._

 _Todo empezó a volverse blanco, la alicornio cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba en un gran pasillo podía ver en las paredes varios retratos de unicornios machos pero solo el de una hembra, se acerca para leer su placa pero antes de poder decir algo, una voz se escucho detrás de ella._

 _—Clarisse Shine, la primera reina de poder absoluto, fue removida de su puesto cuando su hijo cumplió los 20 años de edad—_

 _La voz le era tan conocida a Royal que volteo a ver, pero se encontró a cara a cara con ella misma, solo que aquella que hablo tenía puesta una corona y unas zapatillas de oro, sostenía un libro con magia y como si no hubiera visto nada siguió su camino._

 _—Esa... ¿Esa soy yo?— se cuestionó así misma incrédula y la siguió._

 _Se ve frente a unas puertas grandes donde afuera habían dos guardias quienes se inclinaron al verla._

 _—Solicito ver a mi padre, el rey Deymus—_

 _—A sus órdenes Princesa Royalis— dijo uno de los guardias y entra al salón real pero salió de ahí al instante — lo lamento Princesa, pero el Rey dice estar muy ocupado y que más tarde la atenderá._

 _—Ya veo...de todas maneras gracias—_

 _La princesa Royalis como en ese entonces la llamaban se fue muy triste, Royal no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pero siguió a ver a donde iba su segunda yo encontrándola frente a la puerta de su habitación y antes de entrar suspiro._

 _La alicornio sin necesidad de abrir la puerta pudo atravesar la pared y verse si misma llorar en su cama, algunas cosas estaban botadas._

 _—¿Por qué lloro? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué parezco una princesa?— las preguntas venían en gran cantidad pero una luz brillante hace que vuelva a cerrar los ojos._

 _Esta vez cuando los abrió se encontraba en una esquina del castillo, se vio a si misma frente a una pared y esta se abrió, ambas se quedaron algo sorprendidas y lo curiosa no se lo quitaba nadie entrando ambas por el pasadizo secreto que encontró la princesa Royalis._

 _—Siento...Siento que algo malo va a pasar...— Royal se detiene mas la princesa siguió adelante._

 _Con algo de miedo y a paso lento sigue a la princesa y se pone a su lado era obvio que no la veía pero vieron por una rendija al Rey Deymus hablando con unos nobles, ambas pegaron la oreja en la pared pero Royal atravesó el muro al contrario de la Princesa que permaneció escondida detrás de la pared, afortunadamente para ella, ni los ponis de la habitación podían verla, ahí fue cuando vio al gran unicornio blanco de ojos dorado y crin gris su mirada era serie y hacía temblar un poco a Royal aun así, escucho atentamente lo que decían._

 _—Ya sé que mi hija heredará mi trono aunque yo no lo quiera así, si por su causa mi esposa no hubiese muerto en el parto, seguramente tendría en este momento a un hijo, un macho, Royal vive solo porque su madre lo deseó así, no yo, por mí, yo hubiese salvado a mi esposa, no a una chiquilla— dijo el rey Deymus dejando atónitas a las dos._

 _Rápidamente ella vuelve atravesar el muro pero solo vio como su otra yo caminaba triste por el pasillo cabizbaja._

 _—Yo... ¿maté a mamá?...padre... te mostraré que puedo ser una digna heredera del trono estudiaré y me convertiré en la mejor reina que este mundo jamás haya tenido, traeré luz y prosperidad al reino crepuscular, haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí—_

 _Así se fue animada cerrando la puerta del pasadizo secreto, Royal solo veía como se alejaba galopando con una sonrisa._

 _—Qué extraño sueño estoy teniendo...— dice mirando hacia atrás, ella retrocede al ver como todo se volvía negro quedando en la misma habitación oscura pero esta vez al dar un paso al frente ella cae al vacío._

* * *

—¡AAAAAAAH!— Royal cae de su cama y choca contra el suelo frío — auch.

Elury alarmado de un salto cae al lado de su amiga y la anima a levantarse, la alicornio se soba la cabeza y mira a su alrededor, aliviada suspira y se deja caer en su cama sudaba frío y su amigo preocupado le da varias lamiditas en la mejilla.

—Tranquilo Elury, todo está bien— dice respirando con dificultad.

En eso su puerta se abre y entra asustada Sunlight para acercarse rápidamente a ella.

—¡Royal! Te oí gritar ¿estás bien hija? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Elury se volvió loco y te mordió?— esa última pregunta ofende a Elury quien le da la espalda a Sunlight indignado.

—No madre, Elury jamás haría algo así...— la alicornio abrazo al pequeño zorro sintiéndose mejor — solo tuve una pesadilla eso es todo.

—Por el dios Orzus sí que me diste un buen susto hija, ven abajo está listo el almuerzo— la unicornio se retira calmada y cerrando la puerta.

Royal pone en su lomo al zorro de nueve colas y lo lleva al comedor, en un tazón le deja comida y se sienta con su madre y Beast en las sillas, había un incomodo silencio en el ambiente hasta que Royal decidió contarles sobre su sueño a los dos

—Soñé que era una Princesa— apenas dijo eso Sunlight escupe su agua a un lado sorprendida y tose bruscamente— ¿¡Madre!?

Beast ayuda a Sunlight con unos pequeños golpes en el lomo y la unicornio mira sorprendida a su hija.

—¡Ah! ¡No! No se preocupen todo está bien— Sunlight se levanta y se va sin decir una palabra.

—¿Dije algo malo?— le pregunta Royal a Beast.

—No, bueno...no sé, hablare con tu madre— el poni preocupado sube las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la unicornio dejando a Royal completamente sola.

—Vaya, creo que a la próxima no le digo lo que soñé a mi madre ¿no crees Elury?— pregunta a su amigo el cual asiente con la cabeza.

Beast Slayer toca la puerta del cuarto de Sunlight, pero al no recibir respuesta abre su puerta y entra para encontrar a la unicornio un poco nerviosa mirando por la ventana, se acerca a ella con cautela y la toma del hombro.

—¡Ah!...n-no dije que entraras...— fue lo único que dijo ella mirando a otro lado.

—¿Que sucede? Apenas dijo Royal sobre que soñó ser una princesa te alteraste— dice él tomando del casco a la unicornio capturando su atención.

—No es nada Beast, solo me sorprendió ese sueño repentino, nada mas— la mirada de Sunlight se dirigía a otra parte, sabía que estaba mintiendo a lo que Beast acaricia su mejilla para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

—Dime la verdad... ¿Es sobre la vida pasada de ella?— los dos estaban muy cerca del uno a otro, su otro casco se dirige al lomo de Sunlight y la acerca mas él.

Estaban a centímetros de sus bocas pero ella retrocedió mirando de forma inquieta a Beast, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y fue abrazada por el poni quien la consuela acariciando su crin y secando sus lágrimas.

—Tengo miedo de que ella vuelva a ser la de antes...no me lo perdonaría si llega ella a lastimar a alguien— decía entre sollozos la unicornio.

—¿Cómo va a hacerle daño a alguien? Fue y sigue siendo criada por ti, no lo olvides— le decía Beast para calmarla.

Los llantos de Sunlight cesaron y mira sonriente a Beast para después de sorpresa darle un beso muy apasionado al poni, sus labios se separaron y ella se queda dormida entre sus cascos, sonrojado a más no poder carga a la unicornio y la recuesta en su cama analizando todo lo que acaba de pasar.

—¿Estoy soñando?— Beast se golpea a sí mismo el estomago y cayó al piso de dolor — no...No lo estoy.

Ya era de noche, todos dormían tranquilos pero muy lejos de bellos terrenos fértiles en un desierto caminaban cuatro ponis para ser exactos una unicornio, un pegaso y dos terrestres portando armaduras doradas con el sello de una serpiente, el viento soplaba ferozmente pero eso no les impedía avanzar, es así cuando uno de ellos logra llegar encima de una montaña de arena y divisa no tan lejos un templo.

—¡Ahí esta!— grito el pegaso negro con una voz ronca apuntando al gran templo.

—Al fin hemos llegado, al parecer no eres tan incompetente Sting— comenta la unicornio de ojos azules que seguía trotando.

—Si serás una perra, Piquer— insulto Sting y eso provocó que la unicornio le diera una patada en la cara.

—Ya basta— ordena la poni gris de ojos verdes y crin marrón

.

—Somos capitanes, actuemos como tal y vayamos por lo que hemos venido— dice uno de ellos que era más grande que los tres, tenía el pelaje morado, ojos dorados y crin gris.

—Siempre tan educadito Colen— bromea en un tono sarcástico Piquer dejando de golpear a Sting.

—Colen tiene razón, dejemos de perder tiempo en esta tonta discusión— comenta la poni gris hiendo más adelante que el resto.

—Cuando no Thalia dándole razón a su novio— piensa para sí mismo Sting sin ver a los demás.

Los cuatro capitanes se acercaron mas al templo tenia bellas columnas que sostenían el techo y las grandes puertas tenían el sello del sol, al abrirlas varias flechas se dirigen hacia ellos pero las esquivan ágilmente era obvio que más adelante abrían mas trampas y sin miedo entraron al templo caminando por un largo pasillo.

Podían ver que arriba de las columnas habían grifos de piedra mirándolos enojados como si fueran a atacarlos, antes de dar otro paso Thalia los detiene y al frente tenían una cuerda.

—Que patética trampa— comenta Piquer y pasa sobre ella.

—¡Espera!— grito Thalia al ver como la otra capitana había pisado una piedra que se hundió en el suelo.

El suelo se abre pero no antes de que Piquer pudiera cruzar, el resto miro donde solo había fuego.

—Puedo pasar volando— extiende sus alas y pasa sobre la trampa pero una pared de lava lo detiene— mierda.

—Quédense ahí, yo podre encontrar la reliquia sola y después veré la manera de cómo ayudarlos— dice Piquer dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

—Demonios, ¿Que no sabe trabajar en equipo?— Thalia mira hacia arriba y ve una cadena colgando de uno de los grifo para darse cuenta que al otro lado de la pared de lava había otro grifo con otra cadena— Colen, lánzame hacia esa cadena de aquí.

El capitán de pelaje morado oscuro carga a Thalia y con su gran fuerza la lanza hacia la cadena, la poni agarra la cadena y la jala el templo tiembla un poco y del techo salen dos paredes que separan el muro de lava dejando el camino casi libre.

La poni se suelta y es atrapada por Colen que la deja en el suelo, cuando se dieron cuenta Sting se estaba a punto de ir pero Thalia saca un látigo que atrapa la cola del pegaso y lo acerca hacia ellos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— pregunta Colen desatando a Sting — ayuda a Thalia a cruzar.

—Agh, la reina Irenda no debió aceptar a damas delicadas para ser capitanas— comentó molesto.

—¿Disculpa? Mira a esta "dama delicada"— Thalia estaba al filo de la trampa, se inclina y de un salto logra pasar el foso de fuego — y lo hice sin alas.

Los dos capitanes se sorprenden y se miran entre sí, Sting cambia al instante su expresión y cruza el foso, Colen salta igual como lo hizo Thalia logrando cruzar pero debido a su peso quiebra una parte del filo casi cayendo pero lo toman del casco sus dos compañeros para no caer, Sting jala la cadena que estaba a su lado el piso se vuelve a cerrar y deja de caer lava del techo.

—Bien, será ahora fácil salir del templo— dice Colen acomodándose su casco.

Los tres siguen su camino y encuentran a la capitana Piquer mirando un altar, la luz de la luna caía sobre la reliquia que era un báculo pero no estaba solo, había una espada, un látigo y un tridente, cada uno tenía alguna inscripción abajo pero simplemente lo ignoraron.

—Vaya al fin vinieron creí que habían muerto— dice la unicornio riéndose al final.

—Ya quisieras eso— le responde Thalia seriamente.

Los cuatro se acercan al báculo y como si nada, Sting lo agarra, no sucedía nada pareciendo eso muy extraño, al voltearse se impresionaron cuando todo el templo empezó a temblar los ojos de los grifos brillaban y dejaban de ser de piedra bajaban volando a toda velocidad para atacar, uno de ellos tenía una hacha la cual se le fue arrebatada por Thalia con su látigo dándosela a Colen, el poni morado se lanza contra un grupo de grifos y ágilmente esquivaba sus ataques con el hacha les cortaba el cuello a los guerreros.

Sting por otra parte saca su arma una maza de hierro, con el podía reventar los cráneos de los grifos, Piquer con elegancia podía cortarles las alas a los grifos con unos abanicos filosos y Thalia con su látigo hacia retroceder a los grifos ahorcándolos hasta la muerte, todo ese lugar se volvió una verdadera masacre pero lograron salir del templo dejando un rastro de sangre.

— Malditas aves— se queja Piquer tapando la mitad de su rostro y al hacerlo tenía una larga herida en su ojo.

— Con cicatriz o no, igual eres horrenda— insulto Sting burlándose de ella pero recibió una gran golpe de parte de la capitana.

— Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, vámonos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí— dice Colen acercándose a Thalia—¿Tu estas bien? —

— Si, lo estoy — responde con una sonrisa la capitana.

Al irse deciden descansar en un pueblo que estaba un poco cerca de su ubicación, pero mientras Colen descansaba se quedo dormido solo para aparecer en medio de una guerra, ponis luchaban entre si todo era un caos, los habitantes lloraban y suplicaban piedad, escucha una risa enfermiza detrás de él y al voltear se encuentra cara a cara con una alicornio blanca desconocida para él, eso provoco que abriera los ojos despertando de aquel extraño sueño pero un abrazo de Thalia que estaba en su cama hacia que olvidara todo y volver a descansar.

— ¿Quién era esa alicornio?— se pregunto así mismo antes de quedarse dormido.


	4. Chapter 4: El Verdadero Peligro, Eres Tu

**Orígenes: El Retorno Del Mal**

 **Capitulo 4: El Verdadero Peligro, Eres Tu**

Muy lejos donde la luz del sol no llega situado estaba un castillo de paredes grises oscuros, techos rojos y puertas grandes con el símbolo de una serpiente entre ellas, dentro habían guardias rondando por los pasillos y sirvientes limpiando los rincones.

En el salón real sentada en el trono había una alicornio morada, ojos azules y crin negra, portaba una corona de plata con incrustaciones de zafiros, todo estaba en silencio hasta que las puertas se abren por un guardia.

—Mi Reina Irenda— el guardia se inca ante ella en señal de respeto y se vuelve a levantar— los capitanes han regresado.

—Háganlos pasar— ordena fríamente la alicornio.

—A sus ordenes su alteza—contesta el guardia y se retira.

A los minutos las puertas se vuelven a abrir, entrando los cuatro capitanes quienes hicieron una reverencia ante la reina, Irenda arquea una ceja mirándolos con seriedad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Encontraron el báculo?— preguntó curiosa.

—Si mi reina—contestaron al unisonó mientras que la capitana Piquer se acercaba y sacaba de unas mantas marrones la dichosa reliquia.

—Perfecto— con magia levita la reliquia y la agarra con fuerza—Sus esfuerzos serán recompensados, permítanme mostrarles mi gratitud—la reina Irenda choca sus cascos y unos guardias traían cuatro cofres grandes que se les fueron dados capitanes.

Al abrirlos encontraron gran cantidad de monedas de oro, rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas, los capitanes Sting y Piquer miraban con ambición sus cofres mientras que Thalia y Colen no mostraron cierto interés por la recompensa pero igual la aceptaron.

—Retírense— la orden de la reina fue acatada y los capitanes se retiraron.

La reina se queda casi sola puesto que una de las puertas se abre apareciendo una bat pony lila con rayas blancas en las patas, crin morado grisáceo con mechones y ojos rojos, aquella pony no parecía tenerle miedo a la reina, al contrario cuando la vio dio una leve sonrisa.

—Thorny, hija, ¿Qué haces fuera de tus aposentos? — pregunto la reina a la bat pony.

—Perdón madre, es que vi a los capitanes llegando desde mi ventana— se excusa ella y fija su mirada hacia el báculo— ¿en serio existe?— la mirada de la joven quedo perpleja, como si lo que viera no fuera real.

—Así es hija, si las leyendas son ciertas esta reliquia puede hacer lo que sea me dará el poder absoluto para conquistar tierras mas haya—dice ambiciosa la alicornio mirando su baculo.

De sorpresa se escucha una pequeña risa masculina, las dos miraron a todos lados buscando de donde proviene la risa, hasta que vieron como la esfera del báculo brillaba intensamente.

—¿Crees tener el podes suficiente para poder portarme?— pregunto el báculo en un tono burlón haciendo que Thorny retrocediera del miedo.

—¡Suelta esa cosa mamá!— advierte la princesa aterrada.

—Vaya…no me sorprende que hable— dice Irenda cual semblante serio ponía nerviosa a su hija— ¿a qué te referías con eso báculo?— la reina no parecía mostrar alguna molestia pero por dentro sentía una gran inquietud que trataba de ocultar.

—Me refería a que no eres ni la mitad de poderosa que deberías ser para controlarme, solo te podre permitir algunas cosas como rastrear, jeje, pero después de eso…tus intenciones no se lograran— la voz del báculo parecía tan segura que incluso hizo enojar demasiado a la reina.

—¡Eso es imposible! Soy la más poderosa y la única alicornio en este mundo— le dijo con cierta autoridad en su voz.

—Y si… ¿no eres la única alicornio?— pregunta en voz baja la princesa encogiéndose de hombros recibiendo la mirada asesina de su madre—ah! Es que…hemos viajado a muchos lugares pero no todo el mundo, tal vez…haya otra alicornio afuera y si es así, podrías…robarle su magia.

La reina quedo perpleja ante lo que dijo su hija, si eso era real y se levantaban contra ella sería su fin, pero se impresiona mas al recordar lo que dijo el báculo, su sonrisa era inquietante para la princesa y el báculo.

—Báculo, si no dijiste mal, ¿pues rastrear, verdad?— pregunta Irenda mostrando los colmillos en su sonrisa.

—Si— responde cortante.

—Bien— ella lo alza con magia apuntando al techo—muestrame a otro alicornio aparte de mi, ahora.

El viento sopla fuerte y en el techo se formaba una nube negra que lo opacaba todo, en la nube ellas podían ver a Royal shine quien no estaba sola, a su lado estaban Sunlight y Beast cantándole feliz cumpleaños.

 _—Feliz cumpleaños Royal— dijeron al unisonó y ella los abrazo a los dos con ternura._

 _—Muchas gracias— les dice sonriente._

La rabia se le subía a la cabeza a la reina, ver que hay otra alicornio la hacía desesperarse, la nube desapareció y todo empezó a temblar, las cosas caían y eso alerto a todos los del castillo que se escondían debajo de una mesa, los ojos de Irenda cambiaron de azules a rojos su pelaje se tornaba más oscuro pero…todo se detuvo, la alicornio mira molesta el báculo.

—¡GUARDIAS!— grito Irenda a lo que vinieron dos de ellos —llamen a los capitanes, es una de inmediato.

Los guardias avisaron a los capitanes, ellos no tardaron en regresar por cómo le explicaron las cosas parecía ser urgente, vieron como salía del salón real la princesa, lucia algo pálida y cansada, los cuatro tragaron saliva y entraron al salón, la reina sentada estaba mirándolos fijamente.

—Esa mirada…penetra mi alma— pensaba Thalia que en sus años al estar en servicio de la reina nunca la había visto así.

—Mis queridos capitanes, sé que es algo repentino pero se les encargara otra misión—les dice mientras jugaba con su reliquia.

—¿Cuál es su alteza?—pregunta Thalia.

—Una búsqueda, de una alicornio blanca de ojos dorados y crin morada, esa alicornio está en el sur, en ese apestoso pueblo de Ardenia, vayan! Y llévense a un puñado de guardias si desean pero quiero que me la traigan ante mi viva! —las ordenes de la reina fueron suficientes como para que ellos se retiraran de inmediato.

—Dijo…¿alicornio blanca?— Colen pensó severamente recordando las características que dijo la reina.

—¿Sucede algo querido?— preguntó Thalia.

—No, nada—responde y sigue adelante.

Fuera del castillo había un gran globo aerostático, los capitanes llamaron a en total a 20 guardias que abordaron la nave, no sería un viaje largo usando ese transporte.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña donde habitaba la pequeña familia, entre risas Sunlight mira la hora y suspira, parecía triste y cansada.

—¿Sucede algo madre?— pregunta Royal dejando su plato de pastel en la mesa.

—Lamento no poderme quedar más tiempo hija, pero mi turno a cambiado debo ir a trabajar— Sunlight se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente a su hija—Regresare en la noche, cuidala Beast.

—Claro Beast, siempre lo hago— le responde el poni guiñándole un ojo.

La unicornio se sonroja un poco y se retira de la cabaña, Elury salta al sillón donde estaba sentada Sunlight y se recuesta para relajarse, pero mira a la alicornio preocupada al escuchar un suspiro por parte de ella.

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunta Beast Slayer terminando de comer su pedazo de pastel.

—No, no es nada es que… estoy cansada, cansada de estar en la cabaña, cansada de estar en los mismos rincones, sé que las intenciones de mi madre es mantenerme a salvo pero, quiero salir, tener aventuras como tú, tener una vida— contesta entusiasmada.

—Jaja, me recuerdas a mi cuando era más pequeño—le comenta sonriente pero su sonrisa se desvanece—creo tener una idea Royal, escucha…tal vez no te pueda dar una aventura pero, si puedo llevarte al pueblo de Ardenia si gustas, eso sí, estaremos unas horas y nos regresamos antes de que tu madre regrese.

—¿¡DE VERDAD!? SI SI SI!— la voz de Royal era tan fuerte que hizo temblar la cabaña a lo que se calló de inmediato— Ups, perdón.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?— pregunta perplejo.

—Oh, ese grito, pues desde tenía 5 lo descubrí cuando por accidente me caí por las escaleras— responde entre risas.

Beast solo sonríe y se va a su cuarto regresando con una capucha marrón y una filosa arma envuelta en mantas negras, la alicornio se pone la capucha ocultando así sus alas, Elury salta de nuevo a su lomo queriendo acompañarlos, los dos salen de la cabaña, el poni tenia la delantera para proteger a Royal mientras que Elury miraba hacia atrás como si fuera a atacar.

Después de unos minutos, los tres llegan al pueblo, Royal se sorprende al ver desde su punto de vista el pueblo, un olor delicioso pasa por sus narices, Beast guía a Royal entre tanta multitud hacia un puesto de comida, claro había que esperar ya que estaban al final de una larga fila.

—Odio las filas— comento Beast esperando sin paciencia alguna pero fijo su mirada en otro lado y vio a Sunlight entrar a un callejón—Royal…espérame aquí, ya vuelvo.

Royal confundida le hace caso pero una pequeña multitud en el centro atrae su atención, olvidando las ordenes de Beast se dirige hacia allá.

El poni de ojos negros se dirige al callejón, para que no fuera notado se oculta detrás de unos barriles, delante de Sunlight había un pony del doble de su tamaño tenía una sonrisa pervertida y pone a la unicornio contra la pared, Beast estaba a punto de sacar su arma pero se queda escuchando la conversación.

—Llegas tarde, creo que deberé aplicarte un castigo jeje— le dice con perversión el poni mientras le mordía suave la oreja a Sunlight.

—Ugh…—Sunlight se sonroja un poco y se deja tocar por el semental.

Al principio Beast Slayer pensó lo peor del trabajo de Sunlight, no creía que podría rebajarse ella pero antes de poder atacar, la unicornio blanca saca un cuchillo oculto en su crin y le corta el cuello al poni matándolo al instante.

—Qué asco…— comenta ella ocultando el cuerpo inerte del poni tras unas cajas.

—Sunlight…—Beast retrocede pero de casualidad deja caer uno de los barriles.

Sunlight voltea y no encuentra nadie ahí, frunce el ceño y sale del callejón para mirar a todos lados, había una gran multitud de ponis eso le daba la oportunidad a Beast de ocultarse, lo que vio no lo podía creer y regreso al puesto donde dejo a Royal llevándose la sorpresa de que no estaba ahí.

—Oh no…¿¡Royal!?—muy asustado empieza a buscarla gritando su nombre olvidando por completo un detalle.

Detrás de èl estaba la madre de la alicornio mirando al poni molesta, se le acerca y lo toma del hombro.

—Disculpe debo…ah, Sunlight…— lucia muy nervioso y miro a todos lados tratando de evitar su expresión de enfado, es arrastrada por ella y llegan a un callejón apartado de los demás.

—Beast…¿acabas de gritar el nombre de mi hija?—pregunto aguantando gritar ella mientras le daba un tic en el ojo.

—Ehm…No— negó el asustado y retrocediendo un poco.

—¿No? Jaja…que extraño, tú deberías estarla cuidando y solo conocemos una Royal aquí— se le llega a acercar tanto hasta ponerlo contra un muro.

—Escucha, primero escucha, creo que…eres muy sobre-protectora con Royal, ella solo quería salir…y— fue silenciado cuando ella golpeo el suelo con furia.

—¡YO SOY SU MADRE! ¡Y yo se que está bien para ella! Te pedí que la cuidaras y haces lo contrario ¿¡sabes cuánto peligro hay en este pueblo!? — pregunta alterada mientras temblaba un poco.

—Si, créeme, presencie el gran peligro que puede ser para Royal…y eres tu Sunlight—le dice apuntándola con su casco.

—¿Qué? No entiendo…— la unicornio lo mira confundida.

—Claro que entiendes, te vi Sunlight, vi como te dejabas tocar por ese bastardo y como lo mataste ¿ese es el trabajo oculto que tenias? ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? ¿Qué diría tu hija si se llega enterar que su madre es en realidad un desastre? Dices que hay demasiado peligro en el mundo exterior para ella pero el verdadero peligro para Royal ¡ERES TU!—grito por ultimo Beast Slayer hasta tenerla contra la pared.

Las pupilas de los ojos de la unicornio eran pequeñas, se podía sentir el miedo que emanaba de su ser, Beast se aleja de ella un poco arrepentido de lo que le dijo, intenta hablar pero escucha sus llantos, era la segunda vez que la escuchaba llorar y no le gustaba.

—Tienes toda la razón Beast, no solo soy una terrible poni si no una terrible madre pero todo lo hacía por ella no me gustaba que tu trabajaras por las dos solo quería ayudar— nuevamente recibe un abrazo del semental, él acariciaba su cabeza y se miran entre sí.

—Lo lamento…no quería hacerte sentir así yo…olvide que todo lo hacías por ella, lo lamento— seca sus lagrimas.

Ambos sentían un calor en sus cuerpos, esta vez él se acerca a su rostro y le da un profundo beso que deja a Sunlight sorprendida aun así correspondió y se abrazaron con ternura.

—Sunlight, te amo—le dijo acariciando su crin.

—Yo igual te amo Beast—dice muy sonrojada correspondiendo su amor.

* * *

Hola a todos uvu espero que le haya gustado el capitulo de hoy :3 prometo mejorar en cada capitulo, nos vemos luego :D


	5. Chapter 5: Amistad

**Orígenes: El Retorno Del Mal**

 **Capítulo 5: Amistad**

En el centro del pueblo había varios ponis estaban amontonados, todas eran hembras que se acercaban mucho a un puesto de maquillaje, la encargada era una poni terrestre blanca de ojos azules que parecía estar muy cansada.

—Oh por todos los cielos, tranquilas señoritas hay mucho para todas…creo—murmuro al final viendo atrás donde una unicornio sacaba varios productos.

—Eh, Vanessa, creo que no habrá mucho para todas las señoritas—le comenta nerviosa viendo las cajas y después a las yeguas.

Las ponis parecían alterarse más al no ser atendidas, Vanessa no tenía tanta ayuda aunque su puesto parecía destacar más que todos los del centro, en eso muy curiosa se acerca al puesto Royal con su capucha ocultando un poco su rostro con un mechón de su crin morada mientras se acercaba las ponis la empujaban hasta que una la tumbo al suelo, Elury preocupado intente hacer que ella se levantara pero la unicornio quien vio la escena se le acerca y la ayuda.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunta preocupada.

—Ah, sí lo estoy, gracias por ayudarme—le dice acomodándose su capucha y cargando a Elury.

—¡Eiskristall necesito ayuda aquí!— grito desde su lugar Vanessa.

—Ya voy— contestó mientras se acercaba pero era seguida por Royal.

—Quiero ayudarte ahora a ti—le susurro mientras abría las cajas de esos productos de belleza.

Después de media hora todo se había agotado, algunas se fueron frustradas al no conseguir lo que querían Vanessa contaba el dinero no prestando atención Eiskristall y a Royal quienes apilaban las cajas.

—Muchas gracias, si no fuera por ti de seguro hubiera estallado el negocio jaja— bromea la unicornio.

—No hay de que, me gusta ayudar…— que cuando Royal la ve bien, no parecía una unicornio común —uhm…tengo una duda ¿no eres de por aquí cierto?— pregunta la alicornio.

—No, yo vengo de las montañas más heladas ubicadas en el sur…—dice en un tono casi nostálgico Eiskristall.

Royal la observa bien, Eiskristall tenía el pelaje celeste muy pálido, unos pequeños cristales rosas detrás de sus patas y los ojos eran completos de un solo color rosa no parecía tener pupila, ella empezó a recordar uno de sus libros había visto esas características en algún lado hasta que inhala de la impresión.

—¡ERES UNA ICE-PONY!— grito de manera exagerada pero fue callada con el casco de la unicornio en su boca.

—Shhh, silencio— dice mirando a izquierda y derecha pero se cruzo mirada con Vanessa.

—¿Quién es ella?— pregunta la poni terrestre apuntando a Royal.

—Uh, hasta ahora no le he preguntado su nombre jeje— responde rascando su nuca la ice-pony.

—Perdón jeje, Me presento, soy Royal Shine y este pequeño amiguito es Elury— la alicornio carga a Elury cual ternura encanto a Vanessa.

—Un gusto, yo soy Vanessa dueña del negocio y ella es mi asistente y amiga Eiskristall— dijo de un modo teatro presentando a las dos.

—Pero puedes llamarme Eis, no me gusta que mis amigas me llamen por mi nombre completo—menciona ella acariciando un poco a Elury.

—Y bien Royal ¿de dónde eres? De todos mis cuatro años trabajando aquí jamás te he visto—preguntó mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

—Uhm, soy del bosque Fearly—contesto dejando a ambas ponis impresionadas.

—¿Acabo de escuchar bien? ¿Provienes del bosque Fearly? Pero, ese lugar es peligroso nadie sobrevive estando ahí— decía Vanessa observando desde lo lejos el bosque.

—Bueno la verdad no lo es cuando tu madre te mantiene encerrada muchos años más un escudo de magia rodeando mi casa—apenas dijo eso Royal abre mas sus ojos de la impresión—no puede ser, debí quedarme en la fila de seguro Beast me está buscando—cuando voltea se da cuenta que ya ni sabe donde esta al instante se empieza alterar respirando exageradamente.

—No te preocupes, las amigas se ayudan entre sí, dinos como es él y te ayudaremos a encontrarlo no debe ser tan difícil después de todo ya se está haciendo un poco tarde— dijo la poni terrestre sonriendo.

Royal les da a las dos las características de Beast Slayer y al instante la ayudaron a buscar, dado el caso de que la alicornio no conocía muy bien el pueblo decide acompañar a Eis teniendo mucha curiosidad sobre esta.

—Ehm, Eis ¿podría hacerte más preguntas sobre tu raza?— cuestiona Royal siguiéndola a lo que la unicornio suspira y asiente con la cabeza — los ice-poni son mas una leyenda que contar a los pequeños en las noches pero, viéndote ahora y según mi libro…¿los Ice-Poni no deberían estar extintos ya hace miles de años?

—Sí, nosotros los Ice-Ponis deberíamos estar extintos pero fui yo la única que sobrevivió después de la masacre en mi hogar—contesta pareciendo querer llorar.

—¿Masacre? ¿Qué sucedió?— pregunta de nuevo Royal con más interés.

—Una tragedia que nunca olvidare— dice ella mientras con Royal se sentaban en unos barriles empezando su relato.

* * *

 _Hace 200 años atrás, las montañas nevadas era un lugar muy hermoso para vivir, nuestra raza era dócil nosotros no atacábamos a nadie pero nos manteníamos ocultos de la raza poni solo unos cuantos nos vieron y empezaron a narrar historias extrañas sobre nosotros las cuales no tomábamos importancia, pero además de eso le servíamos a los cuatro guardianes de nuestro reino: Storm, Hail, Snow y Blizzard. Ellos eran nuestra esperanza y hacían un equilibrio en nuestro pacifico reino._ _Lamentablemente no todo lo bueno dura, yo era solo una potra cuando todo sucedió…_ _Nuestra historia había llegado a oídos de alguien más, es así como comenzó una guerra entre los Ice Ponis contra el ejercito de piedra de una alicornio morada a la que conocemos ahora como la Reina Irenda, ella dijo que quería dominar todo nuestro reino y hacerlo suyo pero los guardianes no se la habían dejado tan fácil, es así como ellos pelearon a muerte por proteger no solo a nosotros si no también a la raza poni común intentábamos de todo pero no funcionaba, mi madre la guardiana Blizzard fue la última guardiana que sobrevivo…aun recuerdo su lucha._

 _Blizzard era una Ice-Pony pegaso, estaba en un salón grande casi destruido donde de cuatro tronos solo quedaba uno, sujetaba una espada de hielo mientras miraba el vitral de un copo de nieve y se volteo al escuchar la risa sínica de la reina Irenda._

 _—Vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Creíste con tus estúpidos compañeros poder vencerme y mira como están las cosas— decía la alicornio caminando alrededor de Blizzard._

 _—Te venceré Irenda, así sea lo último que haga—contestó apuntándola con la espada en posición de pelea._

 _Blizzard asciende al cielo invocando una ventisca fuerte que hacia retroceder a Irenda, la alicornio vio como unos cristales se formaban en el aire e iban hacia ella pero con magia hace una guadaña con la cual desviaba los cristales, Eiskristall en ese entonces era una pequeña potra oculta detrás de unas columnas de hielo viendo la pelea._

 _Irenda aparece detrás de Blizzard y se un golpe la manda contra el suelo provocando un cráter, las alas cristalinas de la guardiana brillan de un color azul lanzando un rayo feroz contra la reina sin embargo del cuerno de la alicornio se desprende unos pequeños destellos, sus ojos cambian de color y lanza también un rayo rojo que choco con el azul, parecía que Blizzard tendría la batalla ganada pero Irenda con mas esfuerzo retrocede el rayo azul hasta que llegara a la guardiana, Eiskristall se asoma a ver y las dos peleaban con sus armas._

 _—MADRE— grito Eiskristall asustada capturando la atención de las dos._

 _—¡Eis! Vete, aléjate de aquí— ordenó Blizzard bloqueando un ataque de la guadaña de Irenda._

 _Aprovechando la situación Irenda se teletransporto detrás de Eis y la agarro de la crin con fuerza, la potra intentaba liberarse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles._

 _—Creí que a los guardianes no se le permitían tener familia, parece que tenias tus secretitos también—comento Irenda riéndose un poco al final._

 _—Deja a mi hija, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto—le dice sin mostrar miedo y apretar mas fuerte su espada._

 _Irenda parecía que la iba dejar libre pero solo extendió sus alas para volar rompiendo el vitral de un rayo, la llevo a lo más alto de las montañas queriendo dejar caer a la pequeña sobre unos picos de roca, Blizzard iba tras ellas y cuando se logro acercar lo suficiente para arrebatársela deja caer a Eis, la guardiana cambio su dirección y fue hacia su hija, la potra tenia cerrado los ojos no queriendo ver su final pero sintió como fue atrapada, abre sus ojos y ve a su madre al instante la abraza con todas sus fuerzas._

 _—Madre, no me sueltes—rogó la pequeña casi llorando._

 _—Nunca lo haría, eres mi hija—le susurra mientras acaricia su crin._

 _La mirada tranquila de Blizzard se vuelve una de terror, Eis mira confusa a su madre hasta notar lo que sucedía pues la guadaña de Irenda había atravesado a la guardiana la cual no podía dejar de soltar a su hija._

 _—No debiste darme la espalda—dijo Irenda y saca la guadaña para volvérsela a clavar dos veces más y alejándose—dulces sueños a las dos._

 _Irenda había creído haberse deshecho de las dos pero con sus últimas fuerzas Blizzard lanza a su hija a un montículo de nieve donde cayó sana y salva pero Blizzard no tuvo la misma suerte ya que los picos atravesaron su cuerpo._

 _—Mami…— Eis se asoma y ve a su madre inerte volviéndose escarcha._

 _Eis retrocedió y huyo lejos aguantando las lagrimas, no había sobrevivido por gusto y el sacrificio de su madre no iba a ser en vano._

* * *

Las lágrimas de Eiskristall no comenzaron a aparecer y recorrer sus mejillas, Royal seca sus lágrimas y le da un abrazo arrepentida de haber preguntado el origen de ellos.

—Me crie sola por varios años hasta encontrarme con Vanessa, no tardamos en hacernos amigas y ella y yo abrimos un puesto de cosméticos— dijo correspondiendo el afecto.

—La reina Irenda…es la primera vez que escucho hablar de ella, no leí nada de ella en los libros que tengo— pensó para sí misma la alicornio —Lamento lo de tu madre, ella fue muy buena al dar la vida por ti.

—Sí, lo fue— dice sonriendo un poco y se levantan— sigamos buscando a ese tal Beast.

Las dos siguen buscando por todos lados, Royal conocía mas el pueblo hasta que choco con alguien mas casi cayendo al suelo al instante miro hacia al frente y su mirada se quedo impresionada al mirar a su madre que estaba seria.

—Ma…ma…ma—Royal estaba tan asustada que solo tartamudeaba.

—Royal, te estuvimos buscando por todas partes afortunadamente nos topamos con tu amiga— dijo Beast Slayer tranquilo apuntando a Vanessa.

—Espera…Beast, mi madre— dijo la alicornio viéndola.

—Oh si, ella ya lo sabe— dicho esto la mirada de Sunlight cambio a una tranquila y abraza a su hija.

—Perdóname por haberte tenido encerrada así por tantos años, creí que no podías sobrevivir tu aquí sola pero viéndote ahora me equivoque— decía mientras veía a los ojos a Royal.

—¿Eso significa que puedo salir con Elury a visitar a mis amigas?—pregunta Royal cargando a Elury quien sonreía mientras movía sus colas.

—Eeeh— Sunlight no parecía estar tan segura de dejarla salir seguido por miedo a que se perdiera o algo peor.

—No se preocupe señorita Sunlight— hablo Vanessa abrazando con su otro casco a Eiskristall—nosotras con gusto visitaremos a Royal, para mostrarle más el pueblo.

—Mmm, está bien, hay una pasaje secreto y seguro por donde paso a veces para llegar aquí y…— antes de seguir fue interrumpida por Royal.

—Ya se está haciendo tarde como para explicarles madre, que tal si mejor ellas vienen con nosotras a pasar la noche en nuestra cabaña ¿si mami?— pregunto Royal con unos ojos tiernos seguidos por Vanessa y Eiskristall que parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea.

—Tu madre no tendrá ningún inconveniente con ello Royal— hablo Beast por la unicornio que ni la dejaban hablar.

—Bueno, la verdad…— Sunlight nuevamente fue interrumpida.

—¡Genial! Vamos chicas—grito Royal y las tres fueron adelantándose dejando a Beast y a Sunlight atrás.

—Pero…ah, bien creo que la decisión ya se tomo, gracias Beast, enserio— dijo en un tono sarcástico la yegua mirando seriamente al poni quien le da un beso en la mejilla.

—De nada— respondió este y avanzo con ella detrás del nuevo grupo de amigas —Sunlight…una pregunta ¿dejaras de trabajar de esto?

—Yo…ah, no lo sé, pero supongo que si, por ti y por mi hija aunque será difícil esquivar a mi jefe—comenta un poco fastidiada.

—Yo vendré al pueblo por las cosas, tú solo quédate con Royal cuidándola, ella te necesita—dicho esto, los dos siguen su camino muy seguros de lo que sucederá después.

* * *

 **!Buenas tardes, días o noches dependiendo de cuando lean el capitulo! debo avisar que como pronto comenzaran las clases no tendré los capítulos a tiempo pero haré lo que puedo para actualizar rápido, nos leemos luego !cuídense! :D**


End file.
